


3 Times Ryosuke Fixed Yuri's Necktie and 1 Time He Didn't

by Maki_Banana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, a cameo by Yabu Kota and Nakajima Yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: Yuri is not tying his necktie properly on purpose and is letting Ryosuke always fix it for him.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	3 Times Ryosuke Fixed Yuri's Necktie and 1 Time He Didn't

He was looking at the mirror, fixing his jet black hair and his uniform. He tilted his head as he saw his necktie tidily in place.

_Nope. Not that way._

He loosened his tie and purposefully placed it askew. Contented at what he did, he nodded to himself and grabbed his bag ready to start the day in school.

"Good morning, Chii!" Greeted the chubby cheeked Ryosuke as soon as Yuri entered the classroom.

"Good morning." The shorter one greeted back, nodding.

Ryosuke patted Yuri's hair but the latter swatted his hand away.

"I just fixed that!" Yuri grumpily flattened his hair.

Ryosuke just chuckled. "Yeah well..." He grabbed Yuri's necktie and started tightening it. "You should also learn to do your tie right. How many times have I taught you?"

Yuri just smiled as he looked at Ryosuke right in front of him, inches away. He was adjusting his tie and flattening his collar.

"There." Ryosuke stepped backward a little admiring what he did to Yuri.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Yuri smiled at Ryosuke.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ryosuke laughed as he slapped Yuri's arm, shaking his head.

\---

It was finally their graduation day and Yuri was very ready to face Ryosuke.

"Hey." Yuri called and Ryosuke turned his body to him, smiling.

"Hey..." Ryosuke warmly smiled back at him. His long fringe covering his eyebrows.

Yuri sat beside him behind the tree in the school grounds. It was only a few minutes till their graduation would start.

"We're finally graduating." Ryosuke said in a small voice. Yuri didn't know if he was talking to him or himself.

"Yeah..." Yuri replied looking at Ryosuke who was looking at the sky.

After a few seconds of silence, Ryosuke turned to look at Yuri who was already looking at him with eyes that somehow had something to tell him but Ryosuke can't read whatever it is.

Yuri smiled and chuckled as he looked down, now avoiding Ryosuke's gaze because he knew that if he stared at him long enough with this sincere eyes, Ryosuke would get it. 

"What is it?" Ryosuke asked, concerned.

"No―nothing." Yuri replied, still looking down.

"Well..." Ryosuke thought if Yuri didn't want to say it then he won't force it. He knows Yuri for too long that he's aware it was hard to force things out on him. "We should go back with our class now. The graduation ceremony's starting soon."

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right." Seems like Yuri's just ready to face Ryosuke, but not his feelings.

Yuri thought Ryosuke would stand up and leave, but instead, he went closer to Yuri and placed both his hands on Yuri's shoulders and turned his body towards himself.

"Your necktie is crooked again. You're graduating and you still haven't learned to do it properly?" Ryosuke smiled fondly as he started tying Yuri's tie.

Yuri didn't say anything. He just watched Ryosuke's skilled fingers as he looped and pulled. It was nostalgic. The same scene in front of him replayed. Him not tying his necktie properly and Ryosuke fixing it for him. He honestly felt bad a little since he was just taking advantage of Ryosuke's kindness to get closer to him. But now that they're graduating, there's no more tie fixing. Time to face the real world. And Yuri couldn't afford to do it without Ryosuke by his side. As selfish as it sounds he want him to always be by his side, and Yuri's willing to do anything for it.

When Ryosuke was done his hands stayed longer on Yuri's chest and slowly looked up at Yuri's eyes. Those same eyes that was eager to tell him something but couldn't turn it into words. They both held their gazes like they were both saying something to each other but with no words used.

Slowly, like magnets, their heads drew nearer and nearer as their lips touch. An awkward and clumsy first kiss. Discovering and shy first kiss. Despite these, it was the most wonderful thing Yuri has experienced.

The two slowly drew apart, looking into each others eyes and finally, Ryosuke understood what Yuri was trying to tell him with his eyes.

The two chuckled and Yuri hugged Ryosuke. It was the happiest day of their lives. It was full of endings and new beginnings.

\---

All nine members were in their dressing room preparing for the shooting of their music video. Yuri and Ryosuke were sitting down beside each other on the sofa. Yuri, who was bored, was playing with Ryosuke's hand; squeezing, poking, holding and entwining.

Meanwhile, Ryosuke was scrolling through his phone using his other hand. Sometimes reacting to what Yuri was doing to his hand: squeezing back, opening and closing or holding.

"Ryosuke?" Yuri whispered. Like he didn't want the other members to hear what he was about to say.

"Hmm?" Ryosuke hummed as he looked away from his phone to look at Yuri.

Yuri held Ryosuke's palm up to his lips as he kissed it softly. Then, Yuri felt the heat in his cheeks. He felt kinda dumb for being flustered at his own doing. So, he placed Ryosuke's palm higher, covering his whole face in hopes of hiding his embarrassment.

"You have a big hand..." Yuri commented to ease the awkward silence.

Ryosuke chuckled as he placed his phone inside his breast pocket on his blue blazer. He scooted closer and moved his hand on Yuri's face to cup his cheek.

"You're so cute. Getting all flustered." Ryosuke said as he lovingly looked at Yuri.

"Shut up." Yuri whined softly but his mouth could not resist the grin.

"Uhmm..." A voice interrupted them. "Time to get ready now... We're about to start the shoot." Kota said giving an awkward grin and nodded to them both.

"Flirt later!" Yuto teased as he was styling his hair, looking at Ryosuke at the mirror.

Ryosuke shot Yuto a glare through the mirror which caused Yuto to laugh.

Then, they were left with themselves again and the members were back to minding their own businesses: changing into their costumes, styling their hair and a little bit of rehearsing.

When Ryosuke saw Yuri who had just buttoned up his polo shirt, he swiftly approached him and turned the shorter around to face him. Yuri was caught off guard as it all happened fast. He blinked as to process what happened as he stared at Ryosuke's eyes.

Ryosuke grinned at Yuri, not saying a word. He placed the pink polka dotted tie around Yuri's neck, adjusting his collar and started tying it.

Yuri smiled at the endearing gesture as his arms found their way to Ryosuke's waist and pulled him closer.

"I'll take care of you." Ryosuke whispered as he kissed Yuri's forehead.

Yuri closed his eyes, smiling. He felt safer than any other places on Earth.

"Oh, and for the record, I know you were not doing your tie properly back in high school." Ryosuke chuckled at the memory, "I played along because―"

"You spoil me so much. Spoil me more." Yuri said with his mischievous grin.

Ryosuke shook his head slowly, from side to side also refusing to hide his grin because what Yuri said was true and he was more than willing to accept the, what sounded like a command than a request.

\---

The stress was all coming down on Ryosuke. He was getting ready for a formal dinner with the people he's going to work with but his mind just keeps on reminding him about his packed schedule due to promotions and all the other work he has to do.

And now, he has to have a perfect first impression. Despite him being the introverted guy that he is, he had to socialize for this. Be professional. Because everything must be perfect. After quite some time of choosing between tie or no tie, Ryosuke had finally decided to wear a necktie since it would be proper and he wants to be at his best.

_Perfect. Everything must be perfect._

Ryosuke repeated in his head. His mind still going in circles for overthinking and coming up with different scenarios of what was laid down for him for the next days in his schedule.

_What if he messes up? What if he gets hated?_

He groaned as his messy thoughts made him unable to focus on tying. Then he felt a soft hand on his arm, startling him and making him turn around quickly. His eyes met with an affectionate pair of brown orbs, captivating him, making him not want to look away.

"It's alright." His lover's soft voice sent shivers down his spine, making his shoulders and hands gripping on his entangled―on what's supposed to be a―necktie relax.

"I got you." And with those three words, Ryosuke's chaotic mind fell silent, it grounded him and just like magic, his anxieties were toned down. Now all his focus was on Yuri.

His hands unconsciously fell back at his sides as Yuri's hands took over. Looping, tying, pulling. When his boyfriend was satisfied with what he did, Yuri cupped Ryosuke's cheeks. The warmth from Yuri's palms made Ryosuke feel calmer. His eyes fluttering to close and then he placed his hand on top of Yuri's. The younger started to rub his thumb in circles. Ryosuke leaned his forehead against Yuri's, sighing in contentment. No words were spoken between them. No words were needed.

_It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. You'll get through this._

Their actions were more powerful than anything they could do to communicate with each other. With this, their lips slowly drew closer and closer as they finally closed the short distance between them. The kiss was long and lingering. Telling, responding, communicating. All they could express in such gesture, they did. Hands wandering bodies. Temperature rising up as the kiss became heated. But then Ryosuke had to pull away. He did so slowly, as not to offend Yuri from breaking their kiss. Their foreheads still touching and with Yuri's arms around Ryosuke's neck and Ryosuke's around Yuri's waist.

"Sorry." Ryosuke whispered.

And amidst catching their breath, Yuri said loud and clear without missing a beat, "I love you."

Ryosuke couldn't resist grinning and blushing from the declaration of love to him. His feelings overflowing for the man in front of him.

"I love you, too." He pulled Yuri in his arms, hugging him tightly. Not wanting to ever let go. And if he didn't have any work to do a few hours later, then he certainly wouldn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, Happy Yamachine Anniversary! I found the draft of this fanfic lying on my notes almost forgotten. So before the draft will celebrate its birthday for surpassing a year in my notes getting ignored, I decided to finish and post it on the Anniv day! Tbh, it's quite short than I expected it to be. hehe. But anyways! I hope you like it!


End file.
